She is Mine
by UtsukushiixHana
Summary: -rewrite of My Cherry Blossom- Haruno Sakura is the new girl at KA. Join her as she met her childhood friends whom are crushing over her, dealing with hormanal sex-crazed fan boys/fan girls, heartbreaking moment and betrayal of friend. Will she survive? Truly KA is not an ordinary boring school. SasuSakuGaaSai
1. Chapter 1

_I'm rewriting My Cherry Blossom cause when I read it.. it's not organized so please tell me if this one is lack with something or just have missing errors._

* * *

It's 7.00 am in the morning and a teenage girl with soft pink locks was still sleeping in her comfortable king sized bed. She was a beautiful girl indeed. With her silky unique pink locks, those curves on her body and her nice long legs. She was worth to be adored at. To top it all that, she's also the daughter of the second richest business man in the world, Daisuke Haruno. Her personalities can make you fall in love with her. With her natural caring attitude, every males would compete to win her heart. The girls would either be jealous or adore her. Her smiles can brighten up your moody moods and her laughter can make you blow up in excitement. But sadly enough, she's not as perfect as everyone thought her would be. She had lost her mother in an accident, a year later after she was born. She never knew anything about her mother nor knew how it felt to have a mother.

The birds were chirping out there as the girl, whom is famously known as Sakura Haruno, yawned and stretched herself as she could feel the early morning light rays seeps in her pale pink room through her transparent curtains. Her emerald like eyes shines in the semi-dimmed room as her eyes wandered in the big room. She had just move to Konaha, where she had spent her childhood 12 years ago and was still making herself comfortable. She was 5 back then when she lived here, still young. She forgot all the names of her childhood friends. She was never good in remembering names and faces anyways. Though she remembered having two boys that always stuck to her like glue. She still didn't know why though.

She lazily stood up, her eyes shifted towards the alarm clock on her night stand. She was not surprised to see that she only have 30 minutes to get ready for her new school. She sighed heavily before dragging herself inside her big bathroom. After finishing all her boring morning routines, which took about 10 minutes, she went down the stairs, all dressed up in her school uniform.

Her uniform consisted of a long sleeve blouse which is pure white with golden linings, a mid-thigh skirt, a golden tie and a pair of shoes. The uniform was simple but too elite for its own good. Sure the school, Konoha Academy, also known as the KA, is famous for being the best school in Japan and probably the school where only noble kids would go, but can't it be more obvious? Sakura sighed. She had tied her mid-length pink locks in a messy buns, which she was proud to have because not all people are born with pink hairs. All of them have the same boring hair colors. Black, brown, blonde. Seriously, it's getting boring. She had applied a little make up to brighten up her face. She walked down the empty halls and went towards the kitchen, not surprise to see a note on the island.

_Dearest Sakura-hime,_

_I need to go to work early to organize my new company. I'm really sorry but please have a good day at your new school._

_Love,_

_Dad._

Sakura read the note with a sad smile plastered her face. It had always been like this, she would woke up in an empty mansion and found a note from her beloved father, stating that he had gone for work. Honestly, she was lonely. She wished that her mother was still alive. She shook her head, pushing all the thoughts of her mother. She grabbed a toast, which was prepared by her personal maid. She mumbled a quiet 'thank you' at the maid before grabbing all the things and hopped in her red Ferrari, she had gotten for her 16 birthday, which is only last year. She started her engines and drive towards her new school. Telling herself that, this year will be as boring as her old school was, expect for the sad memories, that is.

Oh boy.. was she wrong. This school.. _Konoha Academy,_ is not your ordinary boring school... it fills with a lot of dramas waiting to be revealed.

* * *

_So... how was it? Is it better or worse from the original plot? Please tell me of your opinion. Reviews are appreciate. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again, dearest reviewers and readers! I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I'm really happy. So here's chapter 2!_

* * *

Sakura had arrived at her destination, Konoha Academy, famously known as KA. She parked her car at the parking lot and grabbed her things before hopping off her Ferrari. She could feel the stares of the students. Either it was because of her Ferrari or just plain her. She was always being complimented cause of her look. And that's why, she had never found a true friend or true _love. _They all befriended her because of her look and her dad's money. The only one that doesn't care about those are probably her childhood friends. If she remembered back, the both of them are quite rich and cute when they were young so.. they must be hot when they're older, right? If they are, they wouldn't went after her money and looks...right? Because, they could get any girl they want if they have handsome faces. She shook her head. Even so, it's impossible for her to meet her childhood friends again. Besides, KA is not the only prestigious school in Japan, there's also JPH, Japan Private high though it is ranked as the second prestigious school in Japan next to KA, of course. Her hopes of finding a true friend/childhood friend were crushed at that thought. She sighed. She walked inside the building, ignoring the wolf whistle from the boys and the envious glares from girls. She searched for her class, room 909. She didn't need to go to the office again since her dad had went to the school and told her where t go. Suddenly, she saw group of girls, probably gossiping.

" Eww.. Look at her." one of them said. If you look closely, you could s detect the jealousy in her eyes. _The jealous group; be sure to avoid them. _She noted to herself.

" Yeah, I mean, who in their fucking right minds dye their hair _pink?!" _She ignored the rest of their insults towards her. After walking down the hall with _all _the boys ogling at her with some girls throwing insults while some gave compliments, she had reached her homeroom. She checked her watch. She's late but why are the students still wandering at the hall? She raised her eyebrows but shook of the though. She knock the door and opened it, to meet with a not so beautiful sight. The desks are not arrange neatly while paper planes are everywhere. The girls are _all cornering _at the back seat. The boys are doing their own things like reading porns, reading porns and reading porns while some just played like a five year old boy.

As she entered the class, no movements were made as all eyes stared at her. She fidget nervously under their gaze and bowed.

" Hajimemashite. **(1)**" She whispered. Seconds later, the door smacked open to reveal a silver haired man with a suspicious black mask which covered all his face except for his right eye. He has a pink book on his right hand while his left hand was in his pocket.

" Yo." He greeted casually. The students ignored him as they continue to stare at the beautiful girl. The man, whom seem to notice let out an amused chuckle as she pushed the girl forward.

" I guess you are the new student. Introduce yourself." He said as he offered a warm and friendly smile towards the pinkette. The pinkette smiled back though it's just small.

" Nice to meet you. My name is Sakura Haruno" -she heard something fall on the floor but ignored it- " I just moved here yesterday. I hope we will get along well. Any questions?" She asked as her emerald eyes searched for any hands, like usual, all the boys raised their hands while some of the girls threw her a disgusted gaze since she had manage to take the boys' attention.

" Is your hair naturally pink?" a random boy asked. Sakura whispered a small yes before searching for the other hands. After spending 5 minutes answering _all _the boys' question, two hands still raised up high.

'_ Hmm.. why do they look so familiar.'_

" Ano.. who wants to asked first?" she asked them, tilting her head. Her soft yet melodic voice echoed throughout the big class. At that action, all the student turned their body to search for the remaining hand and let out a gasp as they saw _them._

" Hn. I'm sure, both of our questions are the same." a dark-haired boy said as he gave a small smirk at the confused pinkette. The others gasped as they heard him talk more than two words!

" Aa." they gasped even more when they saw a sound coming from a red haired boy. Sakura scrunched her nose and nodded her head, urging them to ask their question.

_" Did you forget us?" _

* * *

_Sorry for making it short! I'm so terribly sorry! Spare me!_

_..._

_Da review corner!~_

_Ch3rry Weasel: Uwaa! Sorry! I can't make any more longer chappie! I don't know how to. If my head is exploding with ideas, then I have a longer chappie. But right now, my brain is exploding with the need to sleep... I promise that I'll try making a longer chappie!_

_Dina Sana: Ola my faithful reviewer! Thanks for da review! Hope you'll continue reviewing!~_

_VonCat: Yay! Thank you thank you thank you so much! =3 -hugs you-_

_Miyu Chan a.k.a Silent Secret of an Uchiha: Muah! Love you Miyu-chan! Thanks for da review! _

_..._

_Owari,_

_YuYu chan_


End file.
